piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Union Jack and other flags
We have a certain problem with flags of our countries. Both the modern, and the 18th century flags can be seen in the POTC materials. The question is, what flags should we put into our battle infoboxes? #Flag of Holland - We won't have problems with that flag because it hasn't changed at all during the last few centuries. #Flag of Portugal - Currently, there's been not a single mention of that flag in the POTC materials. #Flag of France - This is more complicated. There are some flags on the French ships in the Pirates of the Caribbean (game), and one of them looks like the historical flag of France from that time. The problem is the appearance of the modern tricolor French flag in Pirates of the Caribbean Online, a flag which wasn't invented before the French Revolution. #Flag of Spain - This is also complicated. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, we have a modern Spanish flag, a flag whose early version was designed in 1785, thirty-five years after the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. The same flag appears in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow. I hoped that we would see the historical flag of Spain at least in On Stranger Tides, but the flag on the Spanish galleons also looks like a modern Spanish flag. #The flag of Great Britain, aka the Union Jack. We have both the modern flag and the old flag. The old flag appears in the following materials: :Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned :Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl :The Buccaneer's Heart! The old Union Jack also appears as part of some other flags: the White Ensign of the Royal Navy (On Stranger Tides), the Blue Ensign of the Royal Navy (The Curse of the Black Pearl, The Legend of Jack Sparrow, Enter... the Scarecrow!), and the real-world EITC flag (At World's End). The modern Union Jack appears in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Missing Pirate and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. What's more surprising, the old flag also appears in On Stranger Tides, as part of the White Ensign. The question which needs to be answered most urgently is: Which Union Jack should we put into our battle infoboxes? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:21, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say just put out what is shown. Like for the Brit's Union Jack, we put the old Union Jack for battles from CotBP...and in battles from OST, put the modern Union Jack(since it was seen countless times; on the Providence as well as Groves holding it before being shot). Simple as that, mate. But for others, well, I'd just say put what's shown...because it really depends on what they used. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 08:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::But that's only a temporary solution. What if we see the old Union Jack in Pirates 5? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 05:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::It's kind of a dumb idea, but I say whatever is shown in Pirates 5 as well. I mean we can't change what is used or what isn't used in the POTC universe...they used the modern UJ when the old was used in 1750, so I think we could survive any changes from there. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Brethren Forum